She's killing Toby
by Elliot Henderson Tena
Summary: ¿Que sucederá en la vida de Toby y Elizabeth si después de años sin verse se encuentran trabajando juntos? TobyxElizabeth. Inspirado en los videos: "Elizabeth is "killing" Toby de GabieFlowers" y "Toby/Elizabeth Airplanes de genipercas0"
1. Chapter 1

**u.U Que difícil se hace siempre empezar XDD Para empezar tengo que reconocer que si empecé a escribir este fic fue con la ilusión de que la gente que es fan de esta serie al leerlo se animara a escribir más. Hay muy pocos! :( **

**Lo siguiente es aclarar que "Caelum" es una constelación y que las frases de la habitación de Toby pertenecen a Aristóteles y a Gaston Bachelard. Tal vez no entendáis estas aclaraciones ahora pero el fic ya está acabado y conforme vaya subiendo caps lo comprenderéis.**

**Esa es otra cosa: Agradezco los comentarios, incluso si alguien quiere puede corregir alguna falta de ortografía (Seguro que se me ha escapado alguna). Yo lo dejo caer ... XDD**

**Y finalmente una recomendación: Si os gusta como a mi leer con música de fondo, yo creo que a este fic le pegan: "She's killing me" de A rocket to the moon, "Airplanes" de BoB y "Heartbeat" de Scouting for girls.**

** Espero que les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Todos conocemos la historia de Toby y Elizabeth hasta que se enfrentan contra Jack y el koala gigante pero hubo un después:

*Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablarle al otro hasta que terminó el curso y no volvieron a verse desde entonces. Estudiaron en diferentes universidades y no supieron nada acerca de cual era la actividad del otro.

*Elizabeth estudió una ingeniería química.

*Toby estudió bioquímica

*Con la mayoría de edad sus flashes científicos remitieron pero siguen teniendo más instinto que la gente normal para todo lo que tiene que ver con la ciencia.

*Ambos se hicieron científicos pero mientras que Toby consiguió un trabajo en Australia y no muy lejos de sus amigos y su familia, Elizabeth prefirió marcharse a Manhattan (Vive al lado del hotel Franklin, cerca de la avenida Lexington) para rehacer su vida lejos del horror que sufrió en el instituto.

*Russell, Sacha y Toby son inseparables. Rus diseña videojuegos y Sasha es profesora de biología (En un colegio normal). Rus y Toby comparten piso.

*Elizabeth se mantiene en contacto con Verity (Y con la edad aprendió a valorarla más) pero no con Garth.

*Toby dejó a Nikky y ahora está solo (Tubo otras relaciones después de ella). Elizabeth no volvió a intentar nada serio con nadie.

*Ahora todos tienen 24 años

*Llamaron a Toby para ofrecerle un trabajo en Nueva York. Aún no ha decidido si lo va ha aceptar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Y si no es mucho preguntar, Toby ¿Qué hacemos los tres reunidos a las 10 de la mañana en un Dunkin' Coffee un Sábado?- Preguntó riéndose Sacha mientras terminaba de colocar sus cosas en el asiento de al lado.

Estábamos sentados al fondo del local, a esas horas casi vacío, tres personas:

El primero era un pelirrojo de cabello alborotado, pálido y somnoliento que apoyaba la barbilla sobre la mesa mirando el vaso que había solo a un par de palmos del, Russell Skinner. Mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria.

La segunda era una chica con el pelo largo y rizado de color marrón. No tenía cara de sueño, de hecho parecía muy feliz de estar allí. Sacha, mi prima.

El último era yo. Soy bajo para mi edad, delgado y rubio. No el tipo de chico por el que las chicas suspiran pero tampoco del que huyen. A Sacha le gusta decir que soy un genio disimulando que soy guapo, supongo que lo dice por el cabello sin peinar y las camisetas con logos de videojuegos que llevo (Regaladas por Rus, como no) pero la verdad es que soy un genio científico, o lo era hasta los 18. Ahora solo soy un tipo intuitivo. Toby Johnson.

-Tengo que consultaros algo- Comenté mirando los rallados de la mesa con repentino interés.

Un silencio expectante se apoderó de ambos consiguiendo que Russell levantara la cabeza y me mirara

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó él y añadió sin darme tiempo a responder- ¿Han vuelto los súper poderes de genio?

-Me temo que no- Me reí ante su cara de emoción y la relajación de saber que seguíamos siendo casi idénticos a cuando íbamos al instituto me dio la confianza necesaria para contarles lo que tenía en mente- Me han ofrecido un trabajo en Nueva York, una investigación sobre un tema realmente interesante. Está bien pagado, me han dado buenas referencias de las instalaciones y es una oportunidad única-

Rus abrió los ojos y la boca y luego frunció el ceño en una expresión un tanto peculiar:

-¡¿Te vas?! -Miró a Sacha con desesperación -¡Nos abandona!

-No dramatices –Se rió ella golpeándole suavemente el brazo - ¿Te mueres de ganas por ir, verdad? -Me miró con una ceja levantada y media sonrisa.

-Me han prometido trabajar con los mejores, un equipo entero con distintos campos de investigación y material como para no tener que preocuparme por si me dará para poder comprar más probetas o tendré que limitar mis experimentos para que no exploten.- Empecé a hablar muy rápido y con tono de súplica.- Solo quiero saber si lo aprobáis… porque no puedo irme si por ello dejo de ser vuestro amigo-

Ellos se miraron entre si y Rus resopló:

-Ve, no podemos frenarte, ya eres mayorcito- Fue sonriendo mientras avanzaba la frase.- Aunque en tema de chicas sigas teniendo 5 años- Empezó a reírse a carcajadas y Sacha y yo le seguimos de buena gana.

-¿Podemos olvidar ya lo que pasó con la chica del bar? –Me quejé en broma.- De todas formas, tu trabajo no es algo fijo y… si quisieras venirte-

No quería dejar a Rus, yo sé que no es capaz de vivir solo, necesita la compañía y aunque Sacha estuviera ahí, él no podía consultarle "cosas de chicos". Así que llevaba pensando en si decírselo o no durante un buen rato, dejar sola a Sacha era triste pero ella se las apañaba bien, además ella tenía pareja.

Russell pegó un salto en la silla y gritó:

-¡Me voy con mi mejor amigo a ligar a Nueva York!-

Sacha mi miró escéptica y yo me limité a sonreír.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Repasé mi atuendo en el espejo, sonreí con satisfacción a mi reflejo y salí a dar un paseo por Central Park.

Necesitaba aclararme, hacía una semana que había dejado mi última investigación y ya tenía otra oferta, estaba cansada y tenía dinero suficiente como para retirarme del frente unos meses pero ¿Qué puede hacer una chica sola sin trabajar durante meses?

"Salir con chicos exageradamente guapos de los que ni siquiera recuerdes el nombre a la mañana siguiente" Pensé, ¿pero después que?, me interrogué a mi misma en silencio mientras observaba el lago. Amo dibujar pero mi trabajo no me ocupaba tanto tiempo como para que no me diera tiempo a dedicarme a otras.

"Y esta puede ser LA investigación" Razoné, me habían asegurado las mejores condiciones y los mejores compañeros.

Decididamente si, quería estar en esa investigación.

Suspiré y me tumbé en la hierba mientras buscaba en los bolsillos mi móvil y marcaba el número de Verity.

Un toque, dos… Lo cogió antes del tercero

-¿Elizabeth?- Preguntó lentamente.

-¿Te he despertado? ¡No me lo puedo creer, son las diez y media de la mañana ahí! ¡Serás vaga!- Me reí. Al principio de nuestra amistad la había insultado casi todos los días, ahora lo hacía de forma cariñosa para que no sentir que había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces.

Realmente a ella era a la única a la que insultaba de forma cariñosa, odio a las parejas que se llaman entre ellos "Boba" "Tonti" "Feo" "Gordi"…etc.

De hecho, odio a las parejas en general, no soy antirromántica, me encantan las películas de amor pero lo veo como algo de ciencia ficción. No es real y nadie debería creerse que lo es. Lo único cierto es que durante un tiempo segregas el mismo tipo de sustancias que cuando te drogas pero al igual que las alucinaciones es un efecto pasajero tras el cual no queda nada.

-¡Estaba con mi novio!- Me quedé congelada.- Tengo muchas cosas que contarte –Añadió como para justificarse ante mi largo silencio.

Vale, no puede ser una situación más incómoda, yo pensando en lo absurdas que son las parejas mientras Verity me comenta que tiene una.

-Umm, bien… quiero decir, si te gusta que jueguen contigo es perfecto.- Intenté con cierta cautela.

Sé perfectamente que es un comentario duro para un enamorado pero tenía que hacer algo por mi amiga. El amor hace a las personas débiles y Verity ya era bastante frágil.

-Si sentirse así es que jueguen contigo… creo que si, me gusta bastante- Se le quebró la voz al final.- Elizabeth, sé que realmente crees que es como una enfermedad pero cuando no hay intereses de por medio puede ser bonito. No duele. Le conocí no hace mucho en…-

-No quiero hablar de eso.- Me apresuré a cambiar de tema antes de que todos los recuerdos salieran a flote.- Voy a aceptar el trabajo, quería que lo supieras.-

-Me parece bien- Suspiró al otro lado de la línea ella.- Oye, ahora tengo que colgar pero no dudes que sigo estando ahí para lo que necesites.-

-Lo sé, siempre has estado ahí.- Arranqué un puñado de césped mientras pensaba que más podía decirle y finalmente solo murmuré un "Adiós" y colgué.

.

.

* * *

Una semana después.

* * *

.

.

Tiré a un rincón la última caja de embalar y observé mi nueva casa.

Era un piso de 4 habitaciones sin contar el baño.

Russell cogió la que tenía vistas al río y la llenó rápidamente de pósters, videojuegos y cómics para finalmente colocar un equipo de alta tecnología ocupando todo su escritorio.

Yo me conformé con la de al lado pero decidí ser igual de peculiar que el en la decoración:

Llené una pared de carteles con frases y fórmulas como "E=mc2", "Dame un punto de apoyo y moveré el mundo" o "La ciencia es la estética de la inteligencia". Coloqué mis libros de consultas en una estantería que ocupaba otra pared hasta la mitad y debajo de ella puse un arcón con forma de nave espacial en el que metí mi ropa volcando la maleta entera. Pegué por todo el techo pegatinas de las que brillan en la oscuridad simulando las diferentes constelaciones y por último coloqué sobre el escritorio, al lado de mi cama, todas las carpetas de mi trabajo.

El salón, la cocina y el baño los ocupamos con lo mínimo para evitar peleas.

-Me gusta.- Comentó a mi espalda Rus.

-Pues…acomódate.- Me reí mientras cogía mi mochila y me dirigía a la puerta.- Yo voy a empezar con el trabajo.

Llegué al centro en 5 minutos. Entré en un edificio gigantesco y me dirigí al escritorio donde un chico le pasaba a una chica unos papeles. Esperé detrás de ella.

Tenía el pelo rubio por los hombros, llevaba una camisa morada y unos pantalones largos negros. Me sentí algo acomplejado al darme cuenta de que incluso sin tacones me era un palmo más alta que yo.

-¿Todo en orden?- Preguntó con su voz aguda.

-Parece que si, acabas de quedar oficialmente atada a este trabajo por tres maravillosos meses.- Sonrió el chico

-Gracias, supongo- Se rió –¿Puedes darme ya la llave del almacén? Llevo aquí desde el lunes y me siento culpable de no parar de pedirle sus materiales a la muchacha del departamento de biología.-Las palabras se deslizaban por sus labios con una cadencia realmente bonita, una mezcla del acento australiano y el americano.

"Si además es guapa de cara puede ser la chica perfecta" pensé "Además, parece que va ha trabajar conmigo".

El recepcionista le entregó la llave con una sonrisa empalagosa:

-Aquí tienes, solo necesito que me digas tu apellido para completar el registro.-

-Hawke .-

¿Hawke? ¿De que me suena…? Pero no tuve tiempo para pensar en ello porque entonces se giró y me encontré de frente con Elizabeth. Durante el instituto ella se había dedicado a partes iguales a perseguirme y a atacar a mis amigos con sus inventos.

Estaba absolutamente igual a como la recordaba. Delgada, sin demasiadas curvas, como si se hubiera quedado atrancada en pleno desarrollo adolescente. Los ojos perfilados de negro, azules con un círculo más oscuro en el exterior, con la misma mirada turbulenta.

Seguía pintándose los labios de un rojo tan exagerado que no podías apartar los ojos de ellos y en definitiva seguía siendo guapa. Espera, ¡Era guapa!

-¡Toby!- Sonó su voz en una mezcla de desprecio y sorpresa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Añadió frunciendo el ceño

-Eres guapa- Fue todo lo que pude contestar.

Normalmente soy más elocuente pero no esperaba encontrarla y mucho menos sentirme atraído por ella.

Elizabeth se quedó mirándome abriendo y cerrando la boca, después se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y se fue.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Después de tanto tiempo me había encontrado con mi alma gemela. La única persona que había compartido mi "genialidad" y de paso me había engañado unas cuantas veces pero al parecer todo lo que a el le importaba es si soy guapa o no.

Empecé a colocar botes uno tras otro recordando la primera vez que me había engañado:

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

* * *

Estaban en el gimnasio, habían quedado para cerrar un trato.

Elizabeth llevaba un vestido y una capa, el había optado por una camisa y unos pantalones negros.

El quería hablar y ella aceptó a cambio de que estuvieran cerca el uno al otro. Toby la había dejado acercarse hasta que sus labios estaban a tan solo unos centímetros, hasta que algunos mechones del pelo de la chica le habían hecho cosquillas en la mejilla y después, cuando ella insinuó que eran algo más que amigos tan solo se había alejado y había activado su último invento, un tipo especial de rayos que la habían dejado suspendida en el aire mientras Toby intentaba quitarle su don.

* * *

-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

Fui vertiendo uno tras otro los distintos líquidos en recipientes, removiéndolos. La verdad es que el tampoco se había quedado atrás en belleza. Su cara se había vuelto más angulosa, los ojos más profundos, estaba más fuerte sin llegar a ser exagerado…

Tal vez ahora que no éramos unos estúpidos adolescentes con poderes fuera de lo normal pudiéramos pasar una noche divertida. Sonreí para mí y seguí con mis experimentos.

.

.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ XDD** (ME MORÍA DE GANAS DE PONERLO, SORRY :P)


	2. Chapter 2

**Juo, que desánimo... ni un comentario ni nadie que se anime a crear más fics de ellos :(**

**Espero que sea cuestión de tiempo. Ahí dejo un nuevo cap.**

Disfrutadlo.

* * *

Entré por la puerta alterado, me planté enfrente de Russ que se encontraba sentado en un sofá probando su último videojuego. Pegué un tirón del cable desconectando la consola en el acto.

-¡Elizabeth es guapa!- Me salió sin control

-¿Qué Elizabeth, tío? ¿Y que tiene que ver que sea guapa con que yo no pueda jugar con esto?- Levanto la consola mirando con cara de extrañeza.

-Elizabeth la de nuestro instituto, Hawke. La chica que también era un genio.-Me senté en el suelo enfrente del.

-Explícate ¿Qué hace Elizabeth en tu trabajo? ¿Qué hace en Nueva York? ¡¿Qué es eso de que es guapa?!.-Russ me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Me la he encontrado allí. Está igual que en el instituto- Se me escapó un suspiro al pensar en ella- Solo que por lo que dicen se ha vuelto simpática, es química (y de las mejores) y vive aquí.- Comenté mirando el suelo distraídamente.

-Y te gusta.- Se rió Russ –Podrías escribir un libro con las cosas que te pasan, ¡una comedia romántica!... "Enamorado de mi enemiga" ¡CHAN CHAAAN!- Agitó las manos a la altura de su cabeza y empezó a reírse de nuevo- Tranquilo, ya sabes que la volvías loca.- El parecía pensar que yo hablaba en broma.

-¡No me gusta! Recuerdo perfectamente como os atacaba a todos mis amigos y como me perseguía pero… nunca pensé en si era guapa y… si me atrae.- Conforme hablaba me di cuenta de que realmente había estado tentado de creerme que era posible que ella cambiara. ¿Porque iba a hacerlo? era una mentirosa compulsiva- Pero no soy idiota, no voy a salir con ella. Solo trabajo.- Lo último lo dije más para mí.

Russ rodó los ojos y se levantó par volver a enchufar el mando:

-Lo que tú digas, amigo.-

* * *

Llegué corriendo. Me había quedado dormida.

-Ya se han hecho las parejas para estos tres meses de trabajo- me avisó el recepcionista.- Estas en la sala este con el bioquímico.-

-¡Gracias!- Le grité sin parar mi carrera y me abalancé sobre la puerta.- Siento llegar tarde, debo de haberte causado una mala impresión llegando…- Frené en seco al levantar la mirada y cruzarme con Toby.- ¡Tu! –Me dieron ganas de ponerme a preguntar a gritos quien era el idiota que me había puesto con el.

-Tan simpática y puntual como siempre, Elizabeth.- Dijo sarcástico

Su comentario me hizo sentir que iba a entrar en erupción, me pondría roja y empezaría a gritar hasta que las ventanas estallaran y le sangraran los tímpanos a todos los que se hallaban en el edificio en ese momento. Así que puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa:

-Ya ves, hay hábitos que no se pierden.- Me senté en mi asiento poniendo cuidado de separarlo del suyo todo lo que era posible- Míralo por el lado positivo, soy tan buena en mi trabajo que haré que parezca que tu también lo eres- Cuando miré a su lado de la mesa todo estaba desordenado y el estaba buscando algo debajo de la mesa.

Rodé los ojos, encendí la radio y comencé a buscar la información en mis carpetas.

* * *

Me estaba volviendo loco, Elizabeth trabajaba con música a todo volumen, era una maniática del orden y desde las ocho de la mañana se había tomado seis cafés.

-Elizabeth, para, tengo que hablar contigo sobre las condiciones de trabajo- Solté lo que tenía entre manos y esperé- ¡Elizabeth!

Ella apartó por fin la mirada del ordenador y me miró con el ceño fruncido:

-¿Decías algo?- Tomó otro largo sorbo de su taza de café y la dejó sobre su posavasos cuidando que el asa quedara perfectamente perpendicular con el borde de la mesa.

-Necesito negociar contigo las condiciones de trabajo- Repetí –Baja la música.

-¿Y bien?- Apagó la radio de mala gana.

-No puedo trabajar con música, no me concentro.- Me pasé la mano por el pelo desesperado.

-¿Crees que a mi no me molesta todo ese desorden? ¿Y que no puedas levantarte para tirar las cosas a la papelera? ¿Y que me dices de esa especie de tic que tienes en la pierna?- Me miró de arriba abajo con desprecio

-Pero si eres tú la de los seis cafés en tres horas.- Protesté

Elizabeth me fulminó con la mirada y abrió la boca preparada para replicar pero la corté antes de que empezara a maldecirme en latín (lo cual era otra de sus maravillosas manías)

-Hagamos un trato, tu pones la música muy bajito y dejas de cuadrarlo todo de esa manera tan… antinatural y yo recogeré esto para que sea aceptable y tiraré los papeles a la papelera.- La miré con cautela, nunca era capaz de predecir cuando se desataría el huracán Elizabeth.

-Y dejarás los tics- Añadió ella de forma autoritaria.

-Bien, lo intentaré- Sonreí levantando las manos con las palmas mirando hacia ella.

* * *

Regresé a mi casa agotada a pesar de todo el café que había tomado. No iba a aguantar tres meses negándome a mi misma que me encantaba la capacidad que tenía ese chico de mantener la calma incluso cuando yo le atacaba constantemente con lo que Verity llamaría "mi lengua viperina".

¿Entonces que sentido tenía negarme en rotundo a intentar algo con el? "Te ha hecho daño y a ti nadie te trata así y sale impune" me recriminé mentalmente.

Llamé a Verity.

-¿Algo va mal?- Preguntó una voz suave al otro lado del teléfono

-Como me conoces- Sonriendo solo con un lado de la boca.

-Una hora más tarde-

-Así que ¿Debo intentar algo u olvidarme al respecto?-Pregunté sintiéndome idiota.

Yo nunca era la que necesitaba ayuda. ¿De que servía ser un genio si no podías solucionar tus problemas?

-Creo que deberías acostarte con el- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Verity no era de las que daba esos consejos.- Realmente es lo que quieres y seguramente en cuanto lo hagas se te pasarán las dudas.

Sonreí satisfecha y asentí para mí:

-¡Gracias! Te tengo que dejar pero espero que te vaya genial con Max- Aguardé su respuesta y después colgué.- Allá voy Toby Johnson

* * *

-Fiesta mañana a las 10 - Avisé a mi compañera conforme entró por la puerta.- Parece ser que al empresario que nos patrocina le apetece conocernos y ver si tenemos suficiente química entre nosotros como para llevar su investigación a buen puerto.-

-Tranquilo, jugamos con ventaja, la química es lo nuestro- Se rió y no pude evitar seguirla.- ¿Nos dejan el día libre al menos?- Preguntó y al mirarla no pude ver nada del desprecio que me había dedicado el día anterior en sus ojos. Hoy parecía más bien la chica encantadora que hablaba con el recepcionista el día que llegué.

-No porque también quieren que nos pongamos a trabajar en los experimentos conjuntos.- Respiré tranquilo y no pude contener la pregunta antes de que se me escapara- ¿Una buena noche?

-No ha sido mala aunque… podría haber sido mejor con un poco de compañía.- Me miró con una intensidad que daba miedo y mi pierna me jugó una mala pasada.

Me asaltó el tic y golpee sin querer la suya. Ella sonrió y puso su mano sobre mi muslo:

-Tranquilo.- Se rió enseñándome sus dientes perfectos.- Pongámonos a los experimentos-

Reconozco que tardé algunos minutos en conseguir tragar saliva normalmente de nuevo.

El resto del tiempo fue encantador, cada uno suplía perfectamente las faltas del otro. Recordé las otras veces que había sucedido antes:

-FLASHBACK-

Russ había conseguido aplicarle el crece-pelo de Dina a los bonsáis de la directora del colegio y estos habían crecido hasta formar un selva dentro del aula.

Ella entró y Toby la guió a través de las ramas. Se emplearon a fondo, encontrando lo que el otro había olvidado añadir y lanzándose miradas cómplices entre comentarios que cualquiera encontraría nerds pero que ellos disfrutaban haciendo.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Salimos por fin del centro dos horas más tarde que los demás compañeros. Simplemente nos habíamos olvidado del tiempo. Elizabeth había seguido de buen humor todo el día y estaba haciendo que mis esfuerzos por no creer que había cambiado se vinieran abajo.

Corrí hasta casa y encontré a Russell tirado en su cama durmiendo. Sin dudarlo tiré de su tobillo lo suficiente como para que se despertara y me senté a los pies de la cama.

El solo me miró confundido, no estando suficientemente despierto como para quejarse. Me aproveché:

-Si Elizabeth hubiera cambiado y ahora fuera realmente un encanto… ¿Te molestaría que saliera con ella?- Pregunté lleno de angustia.

-Ohh ¡Toby! ¡Sal con quien quieras!- Se quejó tapándose la cabeza con una almohada- Tan solo plantéate si realmente a cambiado con todos o es solo como en el instituto.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Ya sabes, contigo era encantadora mientras que a los demás nos trataba como si fuéramos mierda- Lanzó la almohada fuera de la cama y se incorporó- Ya sabes, como con Nikki o conmigo…-

-Lo haré, comprobaré si es solo conmigo- Asentí para mi- Va ha tener que ser encantadora con mis amigos para que me piense salir con ella. Te lo prometo-

Russ bufó y se volvió a tumbar. Yo no le presté mucha atención, me sentía culpable por que me gustara la chica que se había dedicado a hacerle daño a mis mejores amigos.

El siguiente día se pasó muy rápido. Cada vez me sentía más atrapado por Elizabeth y ahora, ya sentado en el coche para dirigirme a la fiesta me miré en el espejo con una mirada escéptica, si realmente ella volvía a fijarse en mi después de siete años habría tenido mucha suerte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola. Me di cuenta el otro día de que las líneas con las que yo marcaba cuando pensaba un personaje y cuando pensaba otro no salían y resultaba un poco lioso leer el fic. He intentado corregirlo en el cap 2 y voy a intentar que no vuelva a pasar. Palabra de muggle XD.**

**WickedScience: Gracias por comentar. Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste ^.^**

.

* * *

.

.

.

Vi a Toby entrar y me dirigí hacia el. Llegué hasta su lado sin que se diera cuenta:

-Estas guapo.- Susurré cerca de su oído.

El llevaba una camisa blanca un unos pantalones negros que realmente le favorecían. Se giró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se quedó con la boca entreabierta durante unos segundos y después solo me miró a los ojos y comentó:

-Estas increíble.- Suspiró y después comentó en voz más baja- Tu vestido me recuerda a…-

-El que llevaba el día que fuimos juntos al baile.- Le corte antes de que acabara la frase y me reí- Te va ha sonar ridículo pero no tenía ningún otro vestido de fiesta, no tuve tiempo de buscar uno y este todavía me está. Tengo casi el mismo cuerpo que cuando tenía 17, no sé si eso es algo positivo.- Me volví a reír después de rodar los ojos.

Daba por hecho que a Toby no le gustaba mi cuerpo cuando tenía 17 y era poco probable que empezara a gustarle ahora, con tan pocas curvas.

-No lo dices en serio.- Me cogió de la mano y me hizo dar una vuelta sobre mi misma- Eres preciosa y tienes un cuerpo irresistible- Se le escapó mientras su mirada resbalaba desde mi cintura hasta mis tobillos.

Un silencio incomodo se extendió entre nosotros y nos fuimos sonrojando.

-Ehh, esto… podríamos bailar- Propuse intentando que no se notara lo mucho que me había llegado su comentario y casi al instante me arrepentí al recordar lo mal que había salido mi último intento de sacarle a bailar en el instituto.

El simplemente me cogió de la mano, me llevo hasta la pista y comentó:

-No te rías pero no sé como se baila esto- Por los altavoces sonaba "She's killing me" de "A rocket to the moon".

-Yo tampoco, solo déjate llevar.- Empezamos a movernos.

Al principio todo fue torpe pero más adelante simplemente flotábamos uno alrededor del otro como lo habríamos hecho en un laboratorio y yo no podía parar de reírme como si todavía tuviera los 17.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La noche fue avanzando. Cuando nos cansamos de bailar nos sentamos a tomar algo y hablar. Finalmente ella comentó:

-Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien- Elizabeth me miró fijamente con sus profundos ojos azules. Después se inclinó hacia mí y me besó.

Fue un beso corto, dulce, con sabor a Elizabeth, que me dejó atontado.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó ella empezando a ponerse nerviosa ante mi cara de shock- ¿Me odias o te ha gustado o…?-

Me reí –Me gusta… mucho- La besé yo esta vez, de una forma mucho más apasionada.

Una de mis manos decidió que le gustaba su cintura mientras la otra se hundió en su cabello como si quisiera nadar entre aquellas olas de luz solar.

Ella me clavó los dedos en los hombros con desesperación:

-Vámonos a otra parte- Me suplicó al oído.

-Tu mandas- La cogí de la mano y salimos disimuladamente por la puerta trasera.

Nos montamos en mi coche y me dirigí a mi casa.

-Solo espero que Russ esté dormido- Comenté riéndome.

-¿Vives con Skinner?- Estalló en carcajadas.

La miré de reojo. Se había girado en el asiento para mirarme y sonreía con los ojos brillantes. "Realmente tengo que cuidar a esta chica" pensé con ternura mientras apoyaba mi mano sobre la suya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Toby abrió la puerta:

-Quítate los tacones- Me susurró- Voy a echar un vistazo.- No podíamos para de reírnos.

El entró y se asomó a una habitación al final del pasillo, levantó los pulgares hacia arriba y yo caminé rápido hasta donde estaba el.

-Y esto es mi cuarto- Dijo bajito cerrando la puerta y encendiendo la luz.

En el momento en el que vi su cuarto me dio otro ataque de risa. Estaba decorado hasta los topes con cosas relacionadas con la ciencia.

-¡No te rías!- Se quejó él rojo a más no poder. Después me cogió por la cintura, me atrajo con delicadeza y volvimos a besarnos. Me sentía pletórica.

Todas mis dudas se habían disipado. No podía resistirme a esto, estaba dispuesta a ser la idiota enamorada de Toby otra vez. En solo una noche el conseguía hacerme reír todo lo que no habían conseguido los demás en siete años, le quería y quería tenerle de pareja incluso si todos estos sentimientos eran provocados por las mismas sustancias que nos hacen segregar las drogas.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y arrastré conmigo a Toby dejándolo encima de mi.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de tus ojos- Me acarició la frente echándome hacia atrás el pelo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Me desperté a las cuatro de la mañana. A mi lado Elizabeth estaba despierta, me acariciaba el pelo con las puntas de los dedos, como queriendo comprobar si yo era real.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto señaló al techo y comentó:

-Me encanta y… me encantas- Me miró con cautela- Como para algo más que una noche- Desvió la mirada al final de la frase.

-No soy tan idiota como para dejarte ir otra vez- La abracé y deposité un beso sobre su hombro.

Nos volvimos a dormir hasta que un ruido nos despertó a los dos:

-¡¿Te has acostado con Elizabeth, Toby?!-Russ estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto con los ojos muy abiertos- ¡¿Qué pasó con "Me aseguraré de que no es como en el instituto"?!-

-¿Toby? ¿Qué es eso de "no como en el instituto"?- Elizabeth me lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-¡Dadme 5 minutos, necesito despertarme!- No entendía nada en ese momento pero presentía que no iba a tener el maravilloso desayuno-tranquilo-con-tu-chica que esperaba.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí voy con un nuevo cap, espero que les guste ^.^**

**A WickedScience: Gracias! :D**

* * *

Toby dejó un plato con tostadas en el centro de la mesa y se quedó de pie apoyado en la encimera de la cocina.

-Vale ¿Cuál es el problema Russ?- Preguntó.

-¡No hace ni dos días que me dijiste que comprobarías que Elizabeth ya no era como antes y ya está durmiendo en nuestro piso!- Gritó Russell haciendo muchos aspavientos con las manos- No voy a soportar una segunda etapa de bulling a los 24, tío. Tuve bastante en el instituto, no necesito más. –Yo fui entendiendo de que iba todo.

En el instituto yo había tratado realmente mal a los amigos de Toby. Skinner era uno de ellos y seguramente cuando su amigo le habló de mi, el se quejó. Conociendo a Toby era probable que le hubiera prometido algo como "No la traeré al apartamento si se sigue comportando como antes". Eso no me ofendía, que le hubiera hablado a su amigo de mi significaba que realmente yo le gustaba antes de la noche de la fiesta pero no me hizo ninguna gracia que Russ intentara poner a Toby contra mi.

-¿Esto va a ser estable? Porque si va ha ser una noche lo entiendo pero si empiezas a traerla a menudo a comer y a ver pelis en el sofá en plan romántico no creo que vaya a poder aguantarlo. ¡Ni siquiera has tenido tiempo de hablarlo con Sacha! Y… y… ¡Es Elizabeth! Cuando te dije que salieras con quien quisieras no pensé que realmente fueras a elegirla a ella, quiero decir ¿De todas las mujeres de Nueva York tenías que escogerla a ella? ¡Después de todo lo que te hizo cada vez que intentabas salir con alguna chica!- Lo dijo todo muy rápido para evitar que le interrumpiera.

La sangre me hervía. No podía hacerme eso, ahora que conseguía por fin estar con el amor de mi vida. Simplemente dejé de pensar, agarré a Russ por la camiseta y lo estampé contra la pared:

-¿Has estado enamorado de alguien alguna vez, Skinner? ¿No, verdad? Si lo hubieras estado habrías sabido que si te entrometes en una pareja al final sales herido- Le miré fijamente. El parecía asustado.

-Pero nosotros no somos una pareja- La voz de Toby sonó a mis espaldas- Al menos ya no. Russ tenía razón, sigues siendo la misma.- Me miró decepcionado.

De golpe el peso de mis actos cayó como una losa encima de mi corazón aplastándolo.

-¡No!- Solté a Russ y me giré desesperada- Lo siento, no he pensado… estaba furiosa porque el intenta separarnos y yo te quiero y… no puedo perderte-

El solo miró hacia otro lado.

-Pues has conseguido lo que no querías- Toby dijo las palabras atragantándose con ellas.

-Por favor- Supliqué- Si me dejas salir por esa puerta no vuelvas a intentar nada conmigo nunca más porque entenderé que no significo nada para ti- Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas comencé a retroceder hacia la puerta lentamente pero el nunca me frenó y la puerta se cerró tras de mi sin que ni siquiera pronunciara mi nombre.

No sucedió nada hasta que abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y me di cuenta de que volvía a estar tan sola como antes. Entonces lloré con mil sentimientos mezclados y ninguno de ellos positivo. Lloré todo el Domingo porque no tenía nada que pudiera sacarme de mi estado de shock y seguí llorando las primeras horas del día siguiente hasta que el despertador me avisó de que era hora de ir a trabajar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Llegué al trabajo agotado. No había dormido nada pensando en Elizabeth, cuanto más alto te elevas más grande es la ostia al bajar y yo había llegado hasta "Caelum" con ella.

Empecé a trabajar, esperaba que Elizabeth no apareciera pero lo hizo. Tenía un aspecto horrible, los ojos rojos hinchados, la tez pálida y unas ojeras impresionantes. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a trabajar en silencio.

Conforme avanzaba el día noté que bebía más café que antes, estaba un poco ronca y se le quebraba la voz cada vez que tenía que hablar conmigo. Sentí que me ahogaba, no tenía oxígeno, su dolor lo consumía por completo.

Trabajamos más lento, toda la complicidad que había habido entre nosotros ahora solo era tristeza.

Al final del día, mientras recogía sus cosas, me dirigió por primera vez la palabra para algo que no tenía que ver con el trabajo.

-Lo que dije acerca de que no volvieras a intentar nada conmigo… olvídalo. Voy a estar siempre ahí para ti- Pude ver una lágrima correr por su mejilla. Eso me hizo reaccionar.

Ella se merecía otra oportunidad y yo me lo debía.

-¡Elizabeth!- La perseguí por el pasillo. Ella se giró intentando secarse los ojos antes de que la viera.

-¿Si?- Preguntó apurada intentando fingir una sonrisa que le salió como una mueca.

No supe que decir así que simplemente le di un beso corto, una leve caricia entre nuestros labios y me aparté esperando que empezara a gritarme que era un imbecil que no sabía lo que quería. Ella se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó fuerte.

-¿Significa esto que me das otra oportunidad?- Su voz sonó ahogada contra mi hombro

Suspiré acariciándole el pelo.

-No me queda otra- La noté tensarse en mis brazos.- No puedo vivir sin ti…-

Se apartó un poco de mi y me besó apasionadamente, casi de una forma dolorosa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Volvíamos a estar en la puerta de su piso.

El abrió y Russ apareció ante nuestros ojos totalmente ajeno a todo con el guitar hero. Toby lo llamó y cuando se giró su cara se transformó completamente:

-¡¿Qué hace ella otra vez aquí?!- El miedo del pelirrojo era palpable.

-Necesito que le des otra oportunidad, nunca te he pedido nada antes Russ.- Suplicó mi genio- Mi felicidad depende de ello. Si no le das otra oportunidad me iré a vivir a una cueva solo con ella. La necesito.- Terminó de decir totalmente en serio.

El corazón me dio un vuelco al oír aquello. Toby me había explicado por el camino que para el sus padres eran Sacha y Russ y que necesitaba que me aceptaran porque después de que sus padres fallecieran en un accidente ellos habían sido los únicos que estuvieron ahí para apoyarle, pero ahora me estaba anteponiendo a ellos y yo me sentía como si a Zeus le hubiera dado por dejarme comer toda la ambrosía del Olimpo.

Russ se quedó mirándolo escéptico:

-Una cena con Sacha y conmigo- Exigió- Ahí veremos la verdad-

-Hecho- Contesté yo.

-Espera, ¿Vas a hacerla venir solo para esto?- Preguntó Toby extrañado.

-No, ha llamado para decir que iba a venir a visitarnos- Russ volvió a encender su videojuego.

-Bien- Comentó mi genio mirándome tiernamente.


End file.
